Anniversary
by nessh
Summary: Harry mengunjungi Hermione di kantornya. HHr


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversary<strong>

**By nessh**

* * *

><p>Kepala Emily White muncul dari balik pintu kantor Hermione. Gadis berambut merah berusia 20-an itu tersenyum lebar pada Hermione. Itu tidak aneh, asisten Hermione ini memang terkenal ramah dan murah senyum, membuatnya salah satu orang paling disukai di Kementerian.<p>

"Mr Potter ada disini." Kata Emily singat.

"Tentu. Bawa masuk dia masuk. Terima kasih Emily."

"Sama-sama." Emily kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Hermione kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membaca dokumen yang baru diserahkan oleh Departemen Olahraga Sihir mengenai Piala Quidditch Inggris yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Hermione berpikir Harry datang di saat yang tepat, dia membutuhkan beberapa Auror untuk memeriksa seluruh stadion Quidditch di Inggris untuk persiapan Piala Quidditch Inggris dan beberapa lainnya untuk mengawal jalannya pertandingan sampai penobatan pemenang nanti.

Harry masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat, Harry terlihat semakin tampan setiap harinya. Garis rambut putih di antara rambut hitamnya justru membuat Harry terlihat semakin menarik. Hermione tidak terlalu suka itu. Bahkan setelah lebih dari 20 tahun perang berlalu, Harry masih menjadi sorotan kemana pun dia pergi dan menjadi objek fantasi setiap wanita (dalam berbagai usia) dan pria. Rita Skeeter adalah salah satu orang yang tidak pernah lelah mencari-cari cerita mengenai Harry. Wanita tua itu tidak pernah berhenti.

Harry memutari meja dan berhenti di samping kursi Hermione. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk mengecup pipi Hermione lalu mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione, menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi kepala Hermione, menikmati wangi khas Hermione yang memenuhi indra penciumannya. Hermione menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, dia selalu menikmati sentuhan Harry.

"Apa itu laporan tentang Piala Quidditch?" tanya Harry pelan.

Hermione membuka matanya dan mengangguk. "Yap. Aku butuh beberapa Auror-mu untuk memeriksa stadion dan untuk menjaga setiap pertandingan. Aku tidak mau kejadian tiga tahun lalu terulang kembali."

Harry tertawa kecil, mengingat pertandingan antara Puddlemere United dan Appleby Arrows yang berujung ricuh. Pendukung kedua tim terlibat pertengkaran hebat yang membuat pertandingan ditangguhkan satu minggu. Harry ingat bagaimana Hermione sangat stress saat itu. Sebagai Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Sihir, Hermione harus turun tangan untuk membereskan kericuhan itu.

"Itu tidak lucu Harry." Hermione cemberut, ia meletakkan dokumennya di atas meja bersama dokumen lain yang harus ia periksa. "Aku harus tidur di kantor selama tiga hari hanya untuk membereskan keributan itu."

"Aku tahu Hermione, aku tahu. Aku kesepian tanpamu selama tiga hari itu."

"Kau mengunjungiku setiap malam Harry." Gumam Hermione, kedua pipinya memerah.

Harry nyengir. "Ah ya. Harus aku akui, tiga malam itu adalah malam-malam terbaik dari sejarah s—"

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Harry?" potong Hermione cepat. Dia tidak pernah nyaman membahas hal itu, padahal ia sudah menikah dengan Harry selama hampir dua puluh tahun.

Harry tetap nyengir. Dia senang membuat Hermione tidak nyaman. Harry melepaskan Hermione dan merogoh saku jubahnya, mengeluarkan secarik surat dengan lambang Hogwarts dibelakang amplop surat tersebut. Harry menyerahkan surat itu pada Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas berat melihat surat itu. "Jack lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengambil surat itu dari tangan Harry.

"Yap. Minerva meminta salah satu dari kita datang ke kantornya besok siang. Tapi aku harus pergi ke Rumania, ingat?"

"Biar aku yang pergi." Kata Hermione sambil membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Minerva McGonagall sendiri sekilas lalu menaruhnya di pinggir meja.

"Ini surat ke limabelas yang aku dapat dari Minerva tahun ini. Ini pasti rekor yang baru." Harry bersandar di meja Hermione.

Hermione memijiti dahinya. "Bahkan seingetku Fred dan George Weasley tidak seperti ini."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Anak itu seorang Marauder yang—sayangnya—memiliki otakmu. Dia punya seribu satu cara untuk mengerjai orang-orang. Namun untuk kali ini, aku mendukung kejahilannya."

"Apa? Harry, ini tidak bisa diterima! Anak itu hanya menyukai Quidditch dan membuat onar! Tahun depan dia kelas lima dan sampai sekarang dia tidak peduli dengan masa depannya!" Hermione menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gestur frustasi.

"Hey Hermione, dengarkan aku dulu." Harry menyentuh tangan Hermione, membuatnya menoleh pada Harry. "Kau ingat Connor McLaggen?"

"Anak sulung Cormac McLaggen dan pacar Rose, kenapa?"

"_Well_," Harry menggenggam jemari Hermione. "Rose dan Connor sudah tidak pacaran lagi. Dan itu karena Connor—emm, _tidur _dengan seorang gadis dari Hufflepuff. Dan menurut Teddy, Connor menyalahkan Rose karena Rose tidak ingin melakukan—_fisik _dengannya."

"APA?!"

"DAN!" Harry berkata keras sebelum Hermione mengomel panjang lebar. "Rose tentu saja langsung meninggalkan Connor saat itu juga. Tapi, lagi-lagi menurut Teddy, dia sangat sedih dan Jack melihatnya seperti itu. Jadi—"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jack membuat ramuan yang bereaksi mirip dengan Mantra Imperius dan membuat Connor membuka bajunya satu persatu di Aula Besar saat makan malam sambil menyanyikan lagu _Odo The Hero dan Weasley is Our King_. Connor menari telanjang selama hampir limabelas menit sebelum dia lompat ke meja panjang dan—_mencium _Minerva. Sebelum efek ramuan itu hilang."

Hening.

Lalu Hermione tertawa keras-keras.

Hermione tertawa sangat keras sampai matanya berair dan perutnya sakit. Harry takjub, dia jarang sekali melihat Hermione tertawa seperti ini dan Harry tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, dia suka mendengar tawa Hermione bergema di telinganya.

"Oh itu sangat _brilian_!" kata Hermione.

"Dia putramu, Hermione. Tentu saja dia brilian. Sepertimu."

"Hentikan," Hermione memukul bahu Harry main-main. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Harry nyengir, dia senang mengetahui kalau dia masih memiliki pengaruh sekuat itu dan masih bisa membuat Hermione bersemu seperti itu. "Itu benar, Hermione. Dia dan Rose, keduanya brilian, sepertimu."

Hermione memutar matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Teddy tahu semua itu?"

"Oh. Aku mengirimnya untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selama seminggu. Finch-Fletchey meminta salah satu Auror untuk membantunya mengajar kelas enam dan tujuh."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

"Hermione."

"Ya, Harry?"

"Apa kau ingat hari apa ini?"

"Selasa?"

Harry memutar matanya. Ia kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berawarna biru lalu mengulurkannya pada Hermione.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Hermione melirik Harry sekali sebelum membuka kotak itu. Ia melihat sebuah kalung didalamnya. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan mutiara dan berlian yang berkilauan. Hermione menarik secarik kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya perlahan.

_Happy 20__th__ wedding anniversary. I love you, forever and always._

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione menoleh pada Harry. "Harry aku—maafkan aku, aku lupa! Aku belum menyiapkan apapun untukmu. Oh Merlin, aku istri yang buruk. Aku—"

Hermione berhenti bicara saat Harry menciumnya. Hermione menghela nafas dan membalasnya perlahan, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Harry. Keduanya melompat saat mendengar seseorang berdeham.

"Umm, hey." Teddy Lupin berdiri cangguh di mulut pintu. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali lain kali. BYE!"

Teddy menutup pintunya keras-keras.

"Dia bereaksi seakan dia melihat Tonks dan Remus berciuman." Gumam Harry takjub.

"Harry," Hermione tertawa kecil. "Kita berdua memang sudah seperti orangtua untuk Teddy. Kita membesarkannya, ingat?"

Harry tertawa. "Kau benar. Jadi kau menyukai hadiahnya?"

"Aku menyukainya." Hermione mengelus rambut Harry. "Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Harry tersenyum. "_Happy wedding anniversary, Mrs Potter_."

"_Happy wedding anniversary, Mr Potter_."

* * *

><p>thank you for reading my fic<p>

xoxo

nessh


End file.
